Just A Dream
by kgeesy
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. Japan has become allies with America during the war on terrorism. Akane and Seiya are going to get married when Seiya is drafted to fight. I used the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. Akane/Seiya, mentioned Daichi/Najika.


Me: Such a sad story! T.T

Seiya: Why'd you kill me off? .

Me: NO! Why did YOU go get yourself killed in war?!?!

Seiya: I'm not the one writing the story, stupid!

Sora: -sweatdrop- Saga doesn't own Kitchen Princess, Carrie Underwood or Just a Dream.

Najika: ENJOY THE STORY! –smile smile-

Just a Dream

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white, going to the church that night._

Akane was wearing the very dress she and Najika had picked out. She had a blue sash around her waist, a silver necklace Najika had lent her, a delicate pair of lace gloves handed down from her mother, and brand new polished high heel shoes. In these very shoes, she had also tucked a sixpence in the toe. A tear dripped silently down her cheek.

-flashback-

Akane and Seiya were walking around the city, Akane's arm linked with his. Suddenly, when they were right in the middle of a park that they had been to often, Seiya suddenly stopped Akane and untangled his arm from her's.

"Seiya-kun?"

He was fumbling in his pocket, and before Akane knew it, Seiya was in front of her on one knee.

-end flashback-

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,_

_Sixpence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue._

Shortly after Seiya had proposed, he was drafted to fight in the War on Terrorism. Japan had become allies with the Americans some years after the World Trade Center had collapsed. Akane had begged, pleaded, and cried, but all in vein. Seiya would have to leave, whether she wanted him to or not.

He had sent her letters for six months, and she had read and kept them all.

_And when the church doors opened up wide,_

_She put her veil down, trying to hide the tears_

_Oh, she just couldn't believe it._

One day, Akane received an ominous text message from Daichi.

**Come to the diner now. Important News.**

Akane's heart had sunk.

-flashback-

Akane burst into Najika's diner. Daichi was cradling Najika in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt.

"N-Najika?...What happened?" Akane asked, fearing the worst.

Daichi looked up at her, his brown eyes brimming with sympathy. "It's Seiya-kun…"

Akane stared at Daichi in shock. "No…" He hung his head. "I'm so sorry Akane-chan…"

"It can't be true!" Akane dropped to her knees and sunk into a world of despair and disbelief.

-end flashback-

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand._

Akane finally reached the church. She parked her car and got out. By now, her face was streaked with tears, causing her makeup to run and become a huge mess. She didn't care. All she knew is that the love of her life, Seiya Mizuno, was gone. Forever. Akane slowly entered the church. Everyone was too upset to even notice. Akane saw Najika and Daichi sitting with some of their classmates from the Academy, where she had first met Seiya. She avoided meeting anyone's gaze. Her eyes were fixed on the coffin at the altar. She walked slowly down the aisle.

_Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know._

_I can't even breathe._

Akane's head was suddenly filling with each and every memory of her and Seiya together. She desperately clung to the memories, afraid that she would lose them just like she had lost him. She remembered when he had broken his promise of coming back to Japan. She had screamed at him over the phone and hung up. Then, to her surprise, he had come back when she had her huge interview, bringing the homemade dessert she had needed with him. They had almost kissed that day, and that was one of Akane's most cherished memories of him.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, "He's not coming home now."_

Akane gripped her bouquet tightly. She tried to hold back her tears so she wouldn't cause a scene. The closer and closer she got to the wooden coffin, the harder it became. On top of the coffin was a picture of him, surrounded by flowers. He was wearing his military uniform in the picture. The last words she had heard him say echoed in her mind. "I'll always love you. Don't forget that." _How can I forget? I loved you, but you left me here. All I can think of is you._ "Dammit Seiya, why did you have to do this to me…" she whispered.

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Akane shook her head over and over as she stared at the picture, at the sad smile on Seiya's face. The tears kept on flowing from her eyes as she ran a hand over the smooth wood of the coffin. Someone grabbed her gently pulled her by the shoulders from the altar and to the nearest pew. As the preacher began to speak, Akane buried her face in her hands. _This is just a dream, this is just a dream, I'll wake up and Seiya will still be alive, and we'll be together forever…_ As much as Akane tried to tell herself this, she knew that she would never see Seiya again. She would never hear his voice whispering in her ear; telling her that he loved her.

_The preacher man said "Let us bow our heads and pray._

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt."_

After the preacher had spoken, the congregation began singing "Nearer my God to Thee." The entire time, Akane didn't hear anything at all. It was all background noise. Her head was swimming with thoughts of her and him together, in happier times. She remembered the joy and relief each of his letters brought to her. She remembered waiting and waiting for the day when he came home to her. For the day when they would finally be married. Akane felt her heart shattering with all these memories. They seemed fading and distant.

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_The saddest song that she'd ever heard_

Suddenly, Akane felt a wash of warmth rush over her. She could feel arms wrapped around her. "Seiya…" she whispered. She could hear him whispering in her ear. "Don't cry Akane…I love you…" "Don't go…don't leave me Seiya…" she whispered hoarsely. "Goodbye…" Akane collapsed in the middle of the church.

_And then they handed her a folded up flag._

_And she held on to all she had left of him._

_Oh, and what could've been._

Akane woke in her bed. She tried to remember what had happened. Suddenly, all the memories of the day before flooded her mind. "A dream…?" she said in disbelief. She listened and could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, and a smile spread across her lips.

_Then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart._

Blinded by joy, Akane rushed into the kitchen. "Seiya-kun!" she cried. Suddenly she stopped dead in the doorway. Najika and Daichi were standing, startled, over the stove. Najika was holding a wooden spoon in her hand. Akane stared blankly, and then crumpled to the floor. "That's right…he's gone…" A lone tear trickled down her cheek.

_Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know._

_I can't even breathe._

Akane ran to her room and locked herself in, refusing to come out. She flung herself onto the bed and wept into the pillow. This just couldn't be happening. Seiya was supposed to come back home and marry her. He wasn't supposed to get killed in the war that was tearing apart her heart. Akane was overwhelmed with the mixed emotions of depression, rage, and love.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, "He's not coming home now."_

When Akane had cried so long it seemed like she had drained all the water from her body, she finally sat up and stared out the window into the sky. "Can you hear me Seiya? ...I miss you." Akane opened the window and she could almost feel a kiss on her cheek carried in the breeze.

_This can't be happening to me._

_This is just a dream._

Akane felt her cheek gently and smiled. She knew that Seiya would always be there. She knew at that moment that no war, no guns, no amount of miles could ever end her love for Seiya.

_Oh, just a dream._

FIN

Me: -sniff- Such a cute story.

Daichi: She is so full of herself.

Me: No I'm not! It's sad!

Daichi: Whatever.

Najika: Um…read and review?


End file.
